Harry Potter and Breaking the Spells
by SerenDestiny
Summary: Harry finds out he has another cousin, his aunt and cousin arnt what they seem, and he finally realizes his feeling for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Altho I wish I did. I would have put Harry and Hermione together and not killed off Sirius or Remus. This is my first fic so please be nice. If you dont like let me know. Besides I'v hit a writer block neways, So if any one has ne ideas let me know. Im thinking about lengthening this chappy aneways.

A dark haired woman stood in front of number 4 Private drive. She wore a floor length silk cloak, her crystal blue eyes surveyed the surounding area of the house. 'So this little hole is where my cousin lives eh?' Looking around she senced three disilusioned guards in the yard all with their wands out. 'Accio wands.' She calmly walked to the front door and knocked. A shout from inside the house alerted her that the occupants were home.

"Boy get the door now!" screamed a mans voice.  
>When the door opened she was greeted by a thin disheavled boy that looked like he had not ate in ages.<p>

"Excuse me but does Petunia Evans live here?" asked the young woman.  
>Petunia hearing her name came to the door.<p>

"Yes I live here but its Petunia Dursley now. May I ask why you are here?"

"Of course I have some things I would like to discuss with you concering the Evans family, if you would be so kind as to let me in, it will only take a short time."

"Of course please come in. Go start some tea Harry." Petunia thought to her self how oddly familiar this young woman was. Harry not believeing how nice his aunt seemed at the moment went to start the tea.

"Im sorry but I don't believe I caught your name Miss..?"

"Isabella, Isabella Snape. But please for the sake of my sanity call me Isabella." She replied with a grin. For some reason that name rang a bell in her head. Petunia led Isabella to the living room and asked her to sit down while asking Harry to bring in the tea.

"Thankyou Harry. Now Isabella to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well Miss Evans I would like a word with your nephew as this also concerns him, Harry would you be so kind as sit with us please? Good now Im here to inform you Harry that I am your blood cousin. Now before you both go nutters on me let me explain. About Twenty-five years ago twin girls from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans met James Harold Potter and Severus Prince Snape. The girls names were Lilian and Petunia Evans. Harry your mother was a pureblooded witch. Anyways that beside the point. Wait before I go further I need to do something to Petunia." Standing up Isabella pulled out a wand.

"Now hold on one min..." was all Vernon got out before the young woman put him under a full body bind and silencing him.

"Shut up you stupid sqib." She spat at him. Harry looked down at his uncle with his head cocked to the side.

"You know, I always wanted to do that." He replied with disinterest.

"Right, now that he is taken care of I can deal with Petunia. {Finet incantantum glamour, Finet Incantantum memor obliviate.}" Suddenly it was like a wall was breaking down in Petunia's head as memories assulted her mind. A bright light erupted around the woman. When the light died down instead of a dangerously tall, stickly thin, horse faced plain woman with dull brown hair and glassy blue eyes, stood a five foot four inch woman with long curly reddish brown hair that reached to her lower back, curvey body, and crystal blue eyes stood.

"Great Merlin what the BLOODY HELL happened to me? Dumbldore you old git! You turned me into to an ugly money grubbing, ill informed Muggle!" She yelled.

"BLOODY HELL what am I wearing? Damn! what happened to my style?"

"Mum. You forgot he made you believe you were married to the sqib down the street Vernon Dursley."

"WHAT?" She screamed rounding on the young woman.

"Oh yeah you also have son with him, his name is Dudley."

"Dudley? I named my son Dudley what was I smoking? Dear Merlin Isabella my beautiful daughter you've grown so much.  
>Where in the world have you been these last sixteen years... Oh my Harry. Im so sorry for the pain I've put you through I do hope you can forgive me." She pleaded with the young man sitting next to her.<p>

"I really had no idea what in the world I was doing, I swear it."  
>Looking at his aunt he only nodded he didn't think he could trust himself with words just yet Turning back to her daughter she asked her daughter if she would continue with her story.<p>

"Of course, where was I again? Oh yes when you met Dad. By the way daddy is under the same spells you were under.  
>Now on with the story. Harry now pay attention your going to need to know this stuff. My mum and dad met at Hogwarts around the same time that Uncle James and Aunt Lily met. Now mum and dad got married while they were in Hogwarts much to the displeasure of Dumbledore. He thought it best if mum had married a muggle for some reason that I am not aware of. As far as I know he was trying to get rid of some pureblooded families. Anywho after they graduated from Hogwarts I was born. Isabella Celestria Snape. Yes Harry my father is your Proffesor Snape, and before you get upset he is under a few spells. So he does not remember any of us. Anyways around the time that your parents went into hiding my mum and dad sent me to a family friend in Japan where I was brought up as a Shinto Miko. Dumbldore found me a few years later telling me that my mum, dad, unborn baby brother, my aunt, uncle, and baby cousin were all dead and believed it would be best if I stayed in Japan. It wasnt until a few years ago when I was here for a muggle competition that I aquired a copy of the Daily Prophet and read an artical about Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' needless to say I was pissed and dreadfully upset that I was lied to. So I decided to do some researching of my own. Imagine my suprise when I found out my mother was living and married to a greedy fat squib. That my mother believed to be her true love and the father of my baby brother. I believe you and dad were going to name him Alastor Severus Snape. After great grandpa Evans. Anyways as I was traveling this area I looked up our family name, 'Evans' and found out that everything about our family was changed we were no longer under pureblooded families in fact it says there was only one magical daughter named Lily Evans with and older sister that was muggle. That was a load of rubbish. Not only were the books altered but so was everyones memories or at least they were under the impression that the Evans was a muggle family. The only way I was able to find our family history was to go all the way to the Irish Ministry, there I found everything I needed to know.<br>After finding that information I was able to start tracking you three down. Mum I think you should take the glamor off of my brother."

"Right good idea. Mind putting the orginal glamor on me so as not to freak him out to much, I'd rather not have to lift him off the floor."

"Sure." Tapping the top of her mothers head while imagining what she wanted her too look like, she pulled away satisfied with her work.

"Yes Harry I know how to do wandless magic and yes I will teach you after I get rid of all the blocks that are on your magical core." Harry looked at her stunned he couldn't believe that someone tried to block his magic.

"What other spells have been put on me?" He asked icily.

"Lets go into the kitchen while mum takes care of Alastor ok Harry?"  
>Nodding to his new cousin he walked out to the kitchen.<br>Petunia ran up to the attic and threw open her sister's Hogwarts trunk and pulled out a twelve inch Willow wood with a threstal heart string wand and ran back downstairs kicking the still bound man

-Living room front door-

"Dudley could you please come down stairs for a moment?"

"Sure mum!" He yelled down the stairs. Petunia winced as the stairs creaked under her portly sons feet.

"What did you need mum?"

"Dudley I need you to sit down, there are a lot of things that I need to explain to you. First Harry."

"What about the freak? Is he finally leaving?"

"No Dudley, Harry is not a freak, your step-father Vernon however is a freak. Your real name is not Dudley Vernon Dursley, but Alastor Severus Snape. Not only that but I am a pureblooded witch as you are a pureblooded wizard. Now from now on I am going to call you by your real name. Now Alastor you have an older sister named Isabella Celestria Snape. There are a lot of secrets that have been kept from you and me both. It turns out that you can also do magic but there seems to be blocks on your core. Which I am going to take care of in a moment, not only that but you are under a glamor that I can now break due to Dumbledore being dead." Pointing her wand at her only son she repeated the same spell that her daughter used on her not twenty minutes earlier. After both counters were performed, instead of a portly, well really whale like boy, standing there, a young handsome fit man with red hair and dark brown eyes standing at 6'4" in front of Petunia.

"Mum if I look like this then what do you really look like?" Petunia sighed thanking the gods that her son was taking this all so well. Tapping her head she felt the glamor dissapear around her.

"Wow mum you look good. So dad, I mean Vernon has been lying to me this whole time about my family? I never really hated Harry, I only picked on him because Vernon told me that if I showed kindness towards him he would use his belt on me. I really didn't like it but you would enforce it so I just did. Where is Harry? I would really like to apologize. Hopefully make things right, then maybe you can explain how Vernon came into our family afterwards?"

"Of course."

-Kitchen-

"Alright Harry stand right there while I check you out. Good now close your eyes this will take a minute, from what I can tell with out running a diagnostic charm you have been highly blocked, not only that but you have many spells on you and long lasting potions in your system. Now hold still..." Pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill that she charmed to work on their own, she started casting a revealing charm over him. The list went on as follows...

1. Body Mass - blocked 65% of body mass blocked

2. Magic - blocked, amount of magic blocked 90%

3. Vision - 85% blocked

4. Highth - blocked 40%

5. Love Spell - Keyed to one Ginerva Molly Weasley.

6. Loyalty Spell - Keyed to one Ronald Billius Weasley, Molly Weasley and one Albus P. Dumbledore.

7. Spiritual Magic - 100% blocked

8. Arua Sencing - 100% blocked

9. Long lasting truth serum

10. Long lasting growth stunting potion

11. Three bad luck potions

12. Love potion - Keyed to one Cho Chang and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

13. Animagus Ability - 1 form unblocked 3 forms 100% blocked

14. Lust Potion - keyed to one Ginerva Molly Weasley

15. Animosity Spell - keyed to one Hermione Jane Granger, placed by one Ginerva Molly Weasley.

16. Shyness Spell - Makes one shy, loner.

17. Guilt Spell - makes one feel guilty when bad things happen to the people around them.

18. Two Tracking Spells - keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

19. Natural Inteligence - blocked 95% blocked.

20. Wandless Magic - 100% blocked

21. Soul Mate - Hermione Jane Granger

More Information:  
>Pureblood wizard. Heir to The Most Antient and Noble House of Potter, Black, Gryfindore, and Slytherin.<p>

Finally she was done and pulled the roll of parchment out of the air and handed it to Harry. Upon reading said parchment said boy who's lived expression became darker, the lights started to flicker and glass started to break. 'Well no wonder Dumbledore blocked his magic, he can't control it... Ain't this a lovely turn of the damned bloody day.'

"Calm down Harry before I stupify you my damned self!" Harry finally started to take deep breaths, with each breath he took, the room started to go back to its original state, minus all the broken things that were now astrwen the kitchen.

"Is there any way you can find out who put these spells on me?" Harry asked her icily.

"Yes but I already know who did it. Well who ALL did it. There are odviously a few, those being Albus Dumbledore,  
>Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. Now I will get rid of all the blocks except your magical one.<br>Now don't look at me like that, you can barley control what magic you have. When you can control it Ill unblock your magic ten percent at a time. Deal?" At Harry's nod she started her spell work. First to be undone was the body block and height block since they both went hand in hand, Harry was suddenly 6'5" and was no longer able to fit into his hand me downs. He had broad shoulders, a muscular chest. His face became more defined along with his arm muscles, leg muscles, and chest. His hair grew another inch and succesfully covered his scar. Next block that Isabella undid was the vison block, Harry could now see without his glasses. Next she got rid of the love spell,  
>loyalty spell, animosity spell, shyness spell, guilt spell and unblocked the spiritual magic block as well as the aura sencing block. The last thing she did was unblock his animagus abilities and got rid of the tracking charms. Harry could feel the magic running through his veins and couldn't believe how much had been held back from him. The only thing he could ask himself however, was why? Why would Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron do this to him.<br>Dumbledore was lucky he was already dead because Harry would make his life living hell. Now he was gonna make everyone's life that knew about the spells on him, a living nightmare. He had a feral grin on his face just thinking about it.

"I need to brew the counter potions somewhere. Where can we go to find a potions lab that is fully stocked? Oh I know, we can go to Potter castle. Harry you need to go to Gringotts to get your inheritances since Uncle Sirius emancipated you. You are now Lord Potter-Black-Evans. You need to combine all three vaults get your properties and find where we can go. Understood?"

"Can you check my wand and possesions for anything?" He asked his lovely cousin.

"Sure just take me to them." Harry led her upstairs to his bed room and pulled out his trunk and wand. Waving her wand over the objects she just found tracking charms on them and quickly ended them.

"Harry is there anyone that you know for a fact that you can trust. Anyone that you don't question their loyalty to you?" Isabella inquired her younger cousin.

"Um yes, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. Those five for sure. Why do you ask?"

"We'll will be leaving for Gringotts in twenty minutes and then we will be moving to Potter castle. I will need to access the Evans and Potter family spells in order to get rid of the potions that are on you as well as some others that you have mentioned. Now I am going to connect your fireplace to Miss Granger's with a private flew network that the English ministry can't track. Get her to come here so I may check her for any blocks. By the way didn't you save Miss Weasley's life?" Isabella asked.

"Yes in my second year, I also saved Mr. Weasley's life as well as the rest of the family pretty much. Why?"

"Wizarding law states that they now owe you a Wizards Life Debt. You can call in on the debt now. How do you feel about servants that will do anything you ask? Do the same thing that they did to you? Only much more fun." There a very dangerous twinkle in her eye when this was suggested.

"I myself have always liked the idea of having a... toy to use in my bedroom. Please Harry lets call in that debt,  
>I have a thing for red headed girls."<p>

"Right then, let me go get Hermione and then we will take care of everything else. Are there any more suprises of the family that I should be aware of?" Harry asked.

"Mmmmm no... not yet at least."

"Riight. Well I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay im gonna go have fun with Vernon and meet my baby brother!"

-Living Room-

"Mum? Alastor? You two in here?"

"Sitting on the couch dear. Come in here and join us we're having a bit of fun with my husband. Where is Harry at? I want to know what that old bastered put on my nephew."

"Contacting Hermione Granger at the moment."

"As in Granger and Granger Dental? Oh my those two have been our dentists for years now. I didn't know their daughter went to Hogwarts. Poor dear has had a bit of trouble with her hair. Such a bushy mess. I wonder if Dumbledore had anything to do with that as well. I wonder how Cissy and her son Draco are doing, she was going to ask Lord Black for an anulment of her marrige to Lucius Malfoy. If not then we will just have to get Harry to do it." Petunia was bopping her wand up and down while watching Vernon do jumping jacks. It was amusing and discusting at the same time. The fat pig was sweating after only doing three.

"Alright fat man, tell me everything. Or you could do more jumping jacks, oh wait maybe you could do pull ups? Ohh I know how about push up?" She asked the whale infront of her. His face was starting to turn an interesting shade of purple before he acquiested to her request.

"Dumbledore came to me knowing that I had fallen in love with you but of course I hated the fact that you were a witch and I was only a sqib. I was born to a half blood witch and a muggle born wizard, Marge and I however were sqibs, horrid word that is. Unfortunatly for me Petunia fell in love with Severus Snape a Potions prodigy.  
>How could I compete with James Potter and Severus Snape. Two of the five Hogwarts Marauders. Snape with his sleek long black hair always perfectly in place, impecable manners, nice disposition, always dressed to impress and had a way with Petunia and Lilly. He and James could deal with Lilly and Petunia's tempers better then anyone.<br>But thats not the point. When James and Lilly went into hiding Dumbledore came to me with a suggestion. He wanted to destroy the Evans family in the wizarding world and needed my help. He would make Petunia believe that she was a muggle and basicaly hate her twin sister. She would also not know of her eldest daughter and believe that the child in her womb was mine. The only thing I asked was that Petunia would look nothing like her sister and that unborn child would look like me and have his powers blocked. Next thing I know the Evans family was a bunch of muggles with their memories altered. Dumbledore put this house under the fidelus charm so that he could place Harry here. Thats why Petunia and Lilly's parents were killed and we wern't. He wanted to control Harry, of course I had no problem it was just a matter of breaking the boy. Unfortunatly there were times when Petunia's love for the boy would override the compulsion charm that was placed so I had to call the old goat back to redo do it. As for the rest well you all know that." Petunia was begining to get pissed off at this and her expression got more and more dark.

"Vernon Dursley I'm gonna hex you into next millenium! Silencio! Incarcerous! Imperio! You will walk out side naked and sing Im a little tea pot at the top of your lungs one hour after we leave. Until then go upstairs and do twenty-five push ups,  
>fourty jumping jacks, one hundred crunches, and after all that you can go lie down, make sure they are all done with in thirty minutes. Good night Vernon." At that the fat man walked diligently up the stairs as Harry and Hermione were walking down.<p>

-Harry's room twenty minutes ago-

Placing his head in the now conjured fire place he called Hermione's name.

"Hermione!"

"Harry? Is that you? Whats going on? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? Is there a fight? Wait how can you use the flew? I thought you didn't have a fire place. Where are your glasses?"

"One question at a time 'Mione, and I'll tell you everything once you get here. Go tell your parents your coming over to help me with summer homework or something, but you need to be here now."

"Alright Harry, I trust you will tell me whats going on when I get there right?"

"Of course now come on."

"Hold on, give a minute to write my parents a note they arn't home tonight." Five minutes later Hermione stepped out of the flew into Harry's bed room and promptly fainted after she took a proper look at her bestfriend since first year. Harry caught her right before she was able to hit the ground and lifted her onto his bed. Ten minutes later she woke up.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Merlin Harry what in bloody blazes happened to you? You look bloody hot!" Realizing what she just said she turned a very very bright red. Harry seeing this just laughed.

"Come on down stairs and Ill give you the whole story, and I want to introduce you to some people." Hermione only nodded her head and got up to follow Harry. Walking behind him she admired how nice his bum looked now, 'Damn hes sexy now. Wait what am I saying? I like Ron, right? Of course I do! Girl get your head out of the gutter and back on issue at hand. Harry's transformation.' Looking up she saw Harry watching her she looked into his eyes and he winked at her then turned and continued on his way down the stairs as Vernon was walking up the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry pulled Hermione into the kitchen where his aunt and two cousins were sitting having tea while making plans.

"Hermione, I would like to reintroduce you to my Aunt Petunia Snape and my cousin Dudley who's real name is Alastor Severus Snape. And this lovely lady here is my older cousin Isabella Celestria Snape."

Hermione stood in shock at the introductions, taking in the three people that were sitting at the table.

"What? Huh? Explain Harry, now!" Was the only thing that Hermione was able to say.

"But of course mi'lady." Harry replied with a chuckle. Harry, Isabella and Petunia retold the whole story each filling in what they knew or could remember.

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore and the Weasley's did this Harry? I don't believe it! They would never do that to Harry. I admit Ron isn't always the best of friends and gets jealous of Harry constantly, and he bickers with me all the time but thats just... his... way... of... showing...he cares about...us... Alright it a little believeable of Ron but I need proof that Ginny, Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley did this." Harry showed her that roll of parchment that Isabella had created with all the spells that were placed on his person.

"Hermione, I have reason to believe that you have blocks on your person and magical core as well. Here this roll parchment is charmed to detect any charms, spells and potions that has been placed on your person and is still active." Isabella handed her the parchment, as soon as Hermione touched it, it glowed a bright gold color.

"Just as I thought, open the parchment and read what it says to us please."

Hermione open the parchment and her eyes widened as read. Clearing her throat she repeated what was on the roll.

"Right then...

1. Body mass - blocked 80% blocked, placed by Albus P. Dumbledore

2. Magic - blocked 80% blocked. Placed by Albus P. Dumbledore

3. Natural Intelligenous - blocked 75% blocked, placed by Albus P. Dumbledore.

4. Natural beauty - blocked 90% blocked, placed by Albus P. Dumbledore

5. Love spell - keyed to one Ronald Billius Weasley

6. Loyalty spell - keyed to Albus P. Dumbledore, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Molly Weasely.

7. Animosity spell - keyed to one Harry Potter, placed by Ginerva Weasley.

8. Three Love potions - keyed to one Ronald Weasley.  
>A. Loving Lust B. Smitten Rosen C. Amorentia<p>

9. Animagus ability - blocked. Possible three forms. Placed by Albus Dumbledore

10. Metamorphamagus ability - blocked. Placed by Albus Dumbledore.

11. Parseltounge - fully blocked.

12. Seer ablitiy - blocked.

13. Compulsion spells - Gives one the compultion to follow rules, not go against any authority figures, to boss others to their point of view.  
>14. Spiritual Magic - blocked 100%<p>

15. Aura Sencing - blocked 100%

16. Long lasting truth serum

17. Lust Potion - Keyed to one Ronald Billius Weasley

18. Two tracking spells - Keyed to Albus P. Dumbledore

19. Wandless Magic - 100% blocked

20. Soul Mate - Harry James Potter

More information:  
>Halfblood witch born to two squib families Granger and Deswago. Heir to Ravenclaw.<p>

Dear Merlin, how do I get rid of all of these? How could... oh please just get rid of these now."

"No problem Hermione. Place your wand on the coffee table please, I want to check it for tracking charms. Now Finet Incantantum." A bright light emitted from Hermione and they could feel the power radiating off of her. When the light died down, no longer did the bushy haired buck toothed unfigured girl stand there, instead a five foot curvey young woman stood. Her hair smoothed out to a fine brown and gold silk and fell in ringlets down past her bum. Her bosom filled out to a decent C cup, her shirt was now stretched to the limit. Her front teeth shrank down to the appropriate size. Her lips took on a natural red tone and her cheeks turned a natural rose color. All in all Hermione was gorgeous.

"Wow, Hermione would you like a mirror?" Harry asked his best friend. 'Great Merlin she was beautiful before but now she's... she's a goddess. How in the hell am I gonna be able to concentrate on getting rid of Voldemort when every time I look at her I wanna snog her senseless.'

"Yes please." Harry conjured her a mirror from one of the tea cups and handed it to her.

"Wow..." Was the only think that Hermione could say at the moment. Looking at Harry she saw something in his eyes that excited her, lust along with something else that she could not identify. He started walking towards her like a predator stalking its prey. When he was standing right in front of her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. After a few heated minutes and many whistles from his Aunt and two cousins, they came up for air. Hermione had a goofy grin on her face and turned a bright red. Harry just pulled her body closer to his if that was even possible.

"Sorry 'Mione, I've wanted to do that for two years now." She look up at Harry's confession with a very stunned expression on her face.

"You mean to tell me that even under the love spell and potions you still wanted to kiss me? The urge must have been very powerful then. Unless you were..."

"In love with you? Yeah I know but from what I believe the love spell and potions are only a year old. Around the time I supposedly started to notice Ginny and you started to notice Ron as potentials. It was also the same time that we found out about Mrs. Weasley using love potions on Mr. Weasley. Think about it, Mrs. Weasley would have the perfect family. The Boy Who Lived as her son in law which would ultimatly bring in the richest and oldest family in the wizarding community. Plus she would have the smartest witch of our age as her daughter in law.  
>She would control Ginny and Ron, which would control how I voted on the Wizedgamot. But this was also planned by Dumbledore as well. He couldn't have the Potter line sullied by a muggle born so he got Molly the ingrediants needed for her children to make the potions. What I don't get is the block on my magic."<p>

"I can answer that little cousin. It was a fail safe. If you were unable to defeat Voldemort as you were he would unblock your magic during the final battle, making you a time bomb killing both you and Voldemort. The best part is the marrige contract between Dumbledore, your magical guardian, and Molly Weasley. Which is supposed to take on your seventeenth birthday. It states that if something happened to you, Ginerva would take control of your entire estate. Oh here is the best part. Ron was being paid to keep you two from becoming more than friends."

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm kill her! I'm gonna kill those three little bitches! Hermione how would you like to go Weasel hunting?" Hermione was happy to oblije but knew they had more pressing matters to take care of. Placeing a calming hand on his arm.

"Harry, as much as I would love to go now. We have much more important things to take care of first. I need a quill and parchment, err pen and paper. I'm gonna make a list of the things we need to do, most important to least. Oh dear these clothes have become extremly uncomfortable, Isabella could you please help me I believe my wand is still under ministry regulation."

"No problem." Waving a hand at the younger girl she wandlessly transfigured her clothes from jeans and a t-shirt to a short wavy black skirt and white flouncy blouse. Turning to Harry she did the same to him except he adorned a pair of black slacks a black dress shirt.

"Thankyou Isabella, this is much better. Now where is that, oh right there." Grabbing the piece of paper and pen she started a list.

1. Go to Gringotts and deal with Potter Estate, Black Estate, Evans Estate, Gryfindore, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Granger estates.

2. Go to Potter Castle and start brewing counter potions.

3. Dumbledore's Will

4. Round up trust worthy friends

5. Check said friends for blocks.

6. Train in DADA, Occulmency, Legimency, and weaponry.

7. Weasley Hunting.

"There Harry is this acceptable?" Hermione handed the list to Harry. Nodding his head to her he motioned for everyone to get up.

"Alright everyone lets start on this list. First stop Gringotts." He started walking out the door.

"Harry wait! There are three guards out in your yard. They don't know whats been going on. Let me go out first since they saw me. Why don't the rest of you flew to Hermione's house and I'll pop back into the house after they see me leave and flew over behind you. You can fill in Hermione's parents and we can all go to Diagon Alley from there."

"Oh right, I forgot that the order was still around. Alright then everyone up to my room." Everyone trecked up to the small dingy room. Grabbing the flew powder they each called out Hermione's address and disapeared in green flames. When they emerged into the Granger household, Hermione's parents were sitting in the living rooMrsm. Both looked up startled when their fire place errupted in green flames and Hermione stepped out followed by two young men, a middle aged woman and a teenaged girl. It wasn't until Hermione spoke that they noticed how she looked.  
>She now looked exactly like her mother with longer hair. Mr. Granger jumped up at the sight of some boy having his arm wrapped around his little princess.<p>

"hermione Jane Granger! What is the meaning of this? What happened to you? How did you.. what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Dad calm down, sit down, and I will explain everything. Mum Dad this is Harry Potter, my bestfriend from school."

"So this is the famous Harry Potter you have been writing about to us?He doesn't look anything like you described love."  
>Piped up Mrs. Granger. She stood up to observe both her daughter and the young man that were standing in front of three others. Her daughter was always pretty before, but now she could rival Aphroditi with her looks and could probably out smart Hermes and Athena with her wit, cleverness, and intelligence. This was an unexpected change in events. Sighing Mrs. Granger knew she would have to reign in her husband.<p>

"Why don't we all sit down and you can explain everything to us Hermione."

"Mum you don't seem to be suprised with my changes, we'll as much as dad seems to be."

"There are a few things we will explain after you are done young lady."

"Yes mum." Sighing Hermione and her companions sat down.

"Ok Mum Dad here is everything." After explaining the situtation with input from Harry, Petunia, and Isabella. Emma and Dan looked at everyone dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to all who replied this excites me. As for the grammer and spelling mistakes, it is because I am writing this in Notebook. I have a crummy laptop and my looking forward to a new desktop.

Next I would Like to thank everyone that reviewed and I picked a few that really stood out to me and I will respond real quick to these few.

1) the great one () ~ yes yes YES...Continue plz update soon must have weasel hunting make ginny his sex slave and ron his bicth as well of ~~ Yes I completely agree, unfortunatly for those who don't like Ginny ( Points to self) I decided to make her a victim in this story.

2.) Monnbeam ~ interesting liked it however just a few spelling and grammer silly mistakes ex oblije - is oblige. Though this story has got my interest and looking forward to reading more soon. Also love a Weasley bashing with Molly Ginny and Ron. What about the older boys abd Arthur, will Arthur find out about the love potions and find out he was in love with someone else that might be cool like with Susan Bones aunt ~~Yeah I noticed the spelling and grammer after you sent this review, unfortunatly I'm writing this in NoteBook due to the fact that I don't have Word. Like I stated earlier I will be making Ginny a victim and havn't decided how the older boy will be. I'm only sure on the twins and Percy and Arthur odviously. As for him being in love with some one else I actually didn't think of that. I love the idea. This is why I love reviews! I get knew ideas on how to take my stories! Thankyou for this review!

4.) flashidiot59 ~ Great start to your story though there were a few spelling and grammermistakes. I'm really interested and can't wait to see where you take this! Update soon, please!  
>~~Thankyou! Unfortunatly I have no idea where I am taking this story, I'm one of those people that start writing what comes to mind atm.<p>

5.) trotha ~ This story seems like quite a thrill ride at the moment. I'm curious though over what forms that you intend for the future couple and also since they were so heavily blocked I can't wait to see what will happen when one of the weasels trys something.  
>~~Oh I have some very very very Interesting forms I'm thinking about. In a way I'm planning to make this story in to a series that will crossover with my all time FAVORITE animes. So some of their forms will be OUT of this world (hint hint nudge nudge)<p>

One more thing before I go, if anyone can guess which anime I'm talking about, I give you a sneak peak in to Isabella's past which wont be coming out until waaaaaaay later in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All made up characters however are mine.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: The Weasels~ (Yes I know I wrote Weasels and not Weasley's.)<p>

A plump, pleasent looking, curly red haired, freckel faced middle age woman was busy bustling around her small kitchen, setting enough dishes for 6 at a table that looked like it could comfortably hold about 15 people. The aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes filled the stacked house (anyone know how many storys are on the Burrow?). Molly Weasley was getting breakfast ready for her family. The two youngest were still living at home with her and her husband Arthur Weasley while her twins would be joining them for breakfast for the first time since Ron and Ginny had returned home from school.

On the otherside of the room; in an armoir sat a steaming cauldron with ingrediants strewn around it. Looking at the clock she realized she would have to close up the armoir and cast a disilusionment spell on it, for her husband would be waking up soon and she couldn't have him messing up her carefully layed out plans for her two youngest and two of their friends from school. Quickly hiding the potion and everything for it, she closed and disilusioned the armoir, on second thought she transfigured it to look like a pantry cabinet and spelled it to look like there was canned and boxed food in it. Dumbledore may not be alive anymore to help but she would carry out his marvolous plan. Granted only one of her youngest knew about it and her older son Percy but Percy was under an unbreakable vow to her to not reveal her plans. Ron was easy to get to go along with it due to the fact that he was jealous, not entirly bright and would do what ever his mother told him to do. Ginny on the other hand, could not be trusted with this due to her hero worship of Hermione and undieing loyalty to Harry; she would never agree to this. So she had to put her daughter under the Imperious potion. Next thing she had to do was put the love potion and loyalty potion in Arthur's food and drink, as it was time for his monthly dose. Things had to be ready for when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger showed up for their yearly visit. She would have powerful and smart grandchildren and Potter fortune if it was the last thing she did.

Everything was ready just as Ron and Ginny walked down stairs closely followed by their father. The twins were expected to arrive any minute. If they ever knew what their mother was planning they would probably use her as a test subject for all their newest pranks and then have whats left of her shipped to Azkaban. They loved Harry like a little brother and Hermione as a sister, they always helped the twin whether it be money to start up their own business from Harry or be it advice on products from Hermione. She would give them ideas of things that were used in the muggle world and see if they could recreate it for the magical world. The twins were planning on expanding their shop from just carrying pranks, to self defence products to house wear products. Even though Hermione was as she calls a 'Mud-Blood' she knew that her brains would be a great asset to the Weasley family. Besides Pureblood family's were dieing out, she had to make sure the Weasley stayed strong, so what if one generation would be muddled fresh new blood was always needed to help keep any species alive and Molly knew this all too well.

"Mornin Mum, whats for breakie?" Setting down a large platter with a mountainous scoop of eggs with ten pieces of bacon and twelve pieces of sausage, then a second slightly smaller plate with six pancakes lathered in butter and syrup, and then a cerial bowl filled to the rim with mixed fruit. "Take a look and see whats in front of you Ronald. The same thing we have every Sunday. Stop slouching Ronald! And stop shoveling your food in your mouth like someone is trying to take your food. I made enough for everyone to have seconds." Handing the next much smaller plate with less servings and a smaller bowl to her only daughter, she looked at her family clock to see Fred and George had just popped in and where now heading to the kitchen door. After handing Arthur his breakfast she busied herself with making plates for the twins and herself. Setting sown the last of everyone's meals she sat down just as the twin walked in greeted both boys and started in on her own feast with less vigour and more manners then her youngest son.

Seeing the spectacle their younger brother was making of himself they just had to say something. Fred started in with their twin talk.

"Blimy Ron who taught you"

"Your table manners? I thought"

"That being around"

"Hermione, that you would have"

"Learned some manners and"

"Decorum while eating."

"Your antics at the table"

"Are just plain"

"RUDE!" Both twins finish in of course their twin talk.

Not liking two of her eldest sons picking on her youngest, as well as them looking up to a bushy haired, bossy, know-it-all more then her. On top of that them thinking that said girl would be better at getting Ron to use proper table manners when she, in all reality, could not. Was starting to upset the Weasley matriarch. "Boys be nice to your brother, you should be happy that he has such a healthy appetite. Besides he is a growing boy and needs all the nutrition he can get, especially with this war. We all need to be as healthy and as strong as we can be. So dig in and have seconds."

The twins acquiesed and sat down across from their younger brother and started to eat only at a bit much slower pace.

Molly looked over to her youngest child and only girl. She was very pretty with a womans body, thick straight red hair with a dash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Bright amber eyes finish the lovely face of her daughter. Thinking to her plan, she wanted Ginny to have as many Potter babies as she can get, so after Harry married her daughter she would have to start making a contraception potion along with weight gain and nutrient potions.  
>Her daughter needed to have the weight in order to carry any children at all. She was after all 5'2' and a size 3 so yes weight gain would be a must.<br>Since her daughter would end up in all reality fat in the future, she will insist on a soul binding marrige. Thus making it imposible for Harry to ever divorce or be with another woman. Even if he were to ever find out about her plans after the wedding he couldn't get out of it. Now that she thought about it she would probably have to do the same with Ron and Hermione.

Breakfast countinued without a hitch with Arthur asking his creativly business swavy twins about their latest inventions. "Well dad we just got a letter from Hermione about something called a Cellular Phone. Its allows blokes to communucate with eachother no matter where you are at. She wants us to meet her at her parents so she can take us to a store called Verizon Wireless. You know dad we can get you some books and magazines on muggle mens fashion and many other things so you can come with us and not stick out like a sore thumb." George stated in between switching his empty eggs plate for his pancakes plate. "But back on subject." Fed quipped, "Hermione is going to teach us how use these phone, how they are made and show us the components that go in to making the phone do what it does. We are hoping to make a magical version of this muggle Cellular phone! Think about no more having to run to the fire place to make a floo call, no having to spend energy to cast a patronus. You can speak for hours on end, over cities, providences, you can even talk to Aunty Murial in Ohio. You can take it where ever you go, on top of that we plan on makeing it communicate with the muggle phone lines as well." "Well dears it sounds very exciting, will Harry be helping you fund this project as well?" Inquired their mother with look that shouted MONEY! Fred and George looked at each sharing look, after speaking with Harry and Hermione last week they knew what their mum was up to. They had agreed to answer this question honestly if she had asked it up front. Nodding their heads George replied that Harry would also be acompaning them on their trip because he had some errands he had to do at the same time.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Fred and George where sitting in their lab working on their latest project when they got a floo call from none other then their anomonys benefactor Harry Potter. "ICKLE HARRYKINS! How is our very first investor doing on this lovely day?" "Well gents I have to discuss something of great importance with you. When is the earliest that you can make it to Hermione's house?" "We can," "make it" "In 2 hours" "Will that" "Work for you two?" Harry watched the answer like watching a tennis match, finally getting his mind to stop he answered with a yes and cut off connection. The twins went back to work.

Two hours later found the twins sitting in the Granger's living room with Harry and Hermione and the rest of the group. Harry started the converstaion without beating around the bush "Hello Gents! What do you know about Dumbledore and Molly's plan to steal my money? To have me marry Ginny and Hermione to marry Ron? What do you know about these?" He asked while pushing the parchments that had the blocks and spells that were placed on himself and Hermione. The twins looked at both parchments with outrage. "How stupid can those four be? The whole Wizarding world owes Harry a life debt! Our own family owes you at least three or four." Looking to his older cousin Harry saw her nodd, they were telling the truth.  
>"Well Gents we got what we needed to know. But for now we can't tell you everything. But we will make introductions and tell you the story from the beginning. Fred George this is Isabella Celest Snape, my older cousin; the red head is my Aunt Petunia yes I know we will explain in a minute. The red headed bot over there is my cousin Alastor formally known as Dudely. You already know Hermione and I'm sure you met her parents at least once before. Now we will explain anything." For the next two hours Harry, Hermione, Isabella and Petunia explained the whole story for the second time today.<p>

~~~Back to present~~~

The twins looked at their mother trying to hide their discust with her and their two younger siblings. "Well Harry and Hermione should be arriving by no later then Wensday. So we need to get the house ready as well as finish up the preparation for the wedding." The twins noticed that Ron had an unusally happy smile on his face while Ginny had a vacant look in her eyes but she had that love sick smile on her face at the mention of Harry's name. They decided they would let Harry and Hermione know about this. They also noticed Ginny was wearing long sleeves and pants which was unusual for the warm weather this time of year. Another thing that had to be looked into. They looked around the room trying to see anything else that was out of place but didn't really see or sence anything. Wishing their parents a good day with the excuse that they had to get back to shop they left the house intending on returning to the Granger residence where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Granger's residence Harry and Hermione were talking with Petunia and Isabella. "So how do you propose we get Snape back? I mean we can't just go storming into Voldemorts strong hold and get rid of the spells that are on him." "Don't worry Harry I have a plan. What we are going to do is find a way to draw him out. And I have the perfect thing to do so. I will put an add in the Daily Prophet stating my name and that I am looking for my father and the rest of my family. I think it will work. I'm about 90% positive it will. Although when he does come out he will probably be followed by a few people so we will have to have him meet us somewhere public but discrete so I can destroy all the spells on him. It should be simple enough. I wont however say who else I'm related to, meaning Harry, mum, and Alastor. It should be simple enough. We will just have to be ready for unexpected complications." "How are we going to remind people that the Evans are a pureblood family?" "I'm sure you can think of something Hermione, that would be in your expertise." Harry pointed out to the now blushing Hermione. Turning to the grinning boy, no man now sitting next to her she gracefully stuck out her tongue which he responded with a searing kiss knocking the breath out of the girl. Later that evening they decided to go out for dinner and a movie which of course Mr. Granger wasnt exactly pleased with but it made his daughter happy so he would agree to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry this Chapter is so short but Im having a bit of writers block. So let me know Constructive Criticism is appreciated!<p> 


End file.
